Study of UT-15 administered subcutaneously as a safe and effective treatment of patients with pulmonary vascular disease. To improve exercise capacity, symptoms, cardiopulmonary hemodynamic measurements and heart rate, mixed venous saturation and system oxygen saturation, and evaluate safety.